


Пряха

by diary_Magic, Poloz



Series: g - pg-13 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: Бабка Эгле слыла на деревне ведьмой
Series: g - pg-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Пряха

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Magic 2020

Бабка Эгле слыла на деревне ведьмой. Только самые ветхие старожилы помнили, что Эгле — тогда ещё молодая девчонка едва ли двадцати лет — приехала в Сибирь в самом начале войны, вместе с другими переселенцами. То ли сбежала, то ли выслали прочь. Поговаривали, она приехала с дочкой, но таким слухам не верили. У Эгле был сын, зачатый уже в послевоенные голодные годы, и совсем на бабку непохожий — рослый, русоволосый и голубоглазый, как большинство местных уроженцев. От кого она его прижила, никто не знал. Кто-то говорил о вернувшемся с фронта калеке, чей разум не смог выбраться из военных окопов. Кто-то — презрительно, через губу — шептал, что, мол, к Эгле бегали чуть ли не все деревенские мужики, поскольку девка жила одна и защитить её было некому.

Впрочем, таким слухам и в самом начале-то не больно верили — Эгле побаивались и уважали, потому что она знала как вылечить и человека, и скотину, да ещё как заговорить поле, чтобы родило на зависть ближним деревням. Шептали, что однажды к ней в дом вломился пьяный детина, а на следующее утро издох, захлебнувшись пеной. 

Однако молодежь в ответ на шепотки только смеялась и качала головами: бабка как бабка, нет в ней ничего колдовского. Разве что глаза: один — темно-зеленый, как еловая хвоя; второй — прозрачно-желтый, как янтарь. Вот и вся «ведьма». А что медицину знает — так сразу видно, что Эгле из образованных, пусть о своем прошлом и молчит. 

Однако насмешки не мешали им бегать к бабке тайком и просить то погадать, то составить какой набор трав, а то и вовсе — спрясть особую нитку, повязав которую на запястье, можно смело браться за любое дело. 

Бабка Эгле пряла такие нитки, что, казалось, они сами укладывались в рисунок, опережая спицы. 

Все в деревне знали, что невзгоды и беды не сломали Эгле — такой же прямой оставалась её спина, хотя волосы уже давно побелели, и такими же зоркими были глаза, невзирая на долгие часы у прялки. Эгле всегда казалась деревенским неотъемлемой частью их мира, несгибаемой и невозмутимой, как сосна, пережившая и грозы, и молнии, и войну. 

И тем сильнее было их потрясение, когда бабка, увидев невесту своего внука, — такого же рослого, русоволосого и голубоглазого, как отец, — вдруг вся скривилась и заорала, что ноги этой «белобрысой немчуры» в её доме не будет. И не пустила. И не приехала на свадьбу, хотя внук чуть ли ей в ноги не кидался. 

Бабка Эгле так и не простила своенравного внука, заперлась в старом доме и уселась за прялку.

_...Жужжит колесо, и вьется нить из прошлого в будущее. Вперед-назад, вперед-назад. Вплети в шерсть ненависть и злобу, которые лелеяла десятилетиями, словно ребенка, не пережившего очередную зиму. Крутится колесо — нескончаемый бег времени, всегда возвращающегося в одну точку. Не оно ли на своих спицах принесло отголосок гнилой крови в земли, которые стали могилой для последней надежды рода?.._

_Колесо беспощадно._

_Вьется нить, свивается удавкой. Затяни потуже, почувствуй, как угасает дыхание дурной крови. Поймай улетающий выдох за краешек крыла и вплети его в новую нить, добавляя надежды, бесплодные, как ты сама, мечты и память, что режет ножом. Что-то да выйдет из отобранной жизни и прядей твоих волос._

_Крутится колесо, не двигаясь с места._

Если спросить, то деревенские расскажут, что бабка Эгле простила внука, когда его жена забеременела. Какая женщина не захочет прижать к груди правнуков? Только вот роды вышли тяжелыми, и ненавистная «белобрысая немчура» истекла кровью, несмотря на все усилия городских докторов. Младенец выжил, но в дни траура отцу не было до него никакого дела. Наверное, именно поэтому он и позволил бабке назвать дочку Сауле. Вернее, ему было всё равно, какое имя носит ребенок, отнявший у него жену.

Чужое, неблагозвучное имя навевало мысли о далеком береге, на который море то и дело выносит камни цвета солнца. 

_Старая Эгле бережно складывает в сундук клубок пряжи._

Поговаривают, отец так и не простил дочери мучительной смерти любимой жены, поэтому и сбросил младенца на отца с матерью, а сам остался в городе. 

Девочка росла и чем дальше, тем больше походила на подменыша в собственной семье — худенькая и темноволосая, непохожая ни на отца, ни на мать, ни на деда с бабкой. Кто-то шепнул однажды, что, может, и вовсе чужая кровь, на что сын Эгле только поджал губы и твердо сказал, что внучка похожа на его мать в молодости. И глаза такие же — разноцветные. Ведьмины глаза.

Из-за этих-то глаз да диковинного имени маленькую Сауле невзлюбили деревенские дети — домой она частенько возвращалась, шмыгая разбитым носом, а то и с синяком под глазом. Деревенские бабки качали головами и говорили, что проку из девчонки не выйдет. Ладно бы ещё молча сносила насмешки, может, и отстали бы, но ведь нет, лезет в драку, хотя сама на голову ниже обидчиков. 

Дед с бабкой охали и бранили внучку, а потом приходила Эгле — упреки тут же стихали — велела девочке умыть лицо и уводила к себе. Садилась за прялку и под мерное жужжание колеса рассказывала о далеком морском береге, куда ведьмы выходили собирать янтарь, чтобы сделать из него обереги. О священных рощах, где ведьмы возносили хвалу матери-Земле и матери-Солнцу. О кострах выше деревьев, что ведьмы зажигали четырежды в год. 

Сауле жадно вслушивалась в истории прабабки, представляя, каково это — жечь костры у незамолкающего моря, ступать босыми ногами по самой границе волн и выискивать янтарь в неверном свете луны. Она, не моргая, смотрела на вращающееся колесо, и ей казалось — вот-вот оно спрыгнет с оси, загорится ярким пламенем и понесется по кромке морского берега.

Однажды Сауле сказала:

— Бабушка, научи меня прясть.

Вечный бег колеса начал замедляться. Эгле опустила руки и посмотрела на правнучку, прямо в глаза — отражение её собственных. Губы дрогнули в улыбке.

— Ну что же, давай попробуем. 

Сперва пряжа путалась и обрывалась в юных, неумелых пальцах, но день за днём Сауле проводила в дальней комнате и становилась всё умелее и проворнее. Бабка с дедом только неодобрительно качали головами — где это видано, чтобы девочка, едва покончив с делами и уроками, бежала к прабабке, а не на улицу, чтобы играть с друзьями? Но не смели и слова сказать против воли Эгле. 

Впрочем, друзей у Сауле не было.

_Вьется нить, и всё быстрее вращается колесо — юность нетерпелива, она не умеет останавливаться и соизмерять силы. Вместе с каждым оборотом колеса приходят видения: ведьмы пляшут на берегу моря, их обнаженные тела блестят в свете костров; девушки отправляются в лес на поиски цветка папоротника, ещё не зная, что вернутся назад далеко не все..._

_Вперед-назад, вперед-назад по нити, протянувшейся из прошлого в будущее. Будущее ещё не свито, маячит где-то там неряшливой куделью. А в настоящем, в миге поворота колеса, мелькают лица обидчиков. Впряди свою боль, добавь немного отчаяния, и нить их судьбы почернеет, а то и вовсе оборвется, так и не став чем-то определенным._

В иные моменты Эгле клала сухую сильную руку на запястье правнучки, второй останавливая колесо.

— Полно, детонька. Не пряди того, что тебе пока не под силу.

Сауле вздрагивала, но спросить прабабку не успевала, отвлеченная то рассказами о лесных ведьмах, то запахом яблочного пирога, то янтарными бусами, которые Эгле снимала в такие моменты и давала ей. Солнечные глубины камней завораживали, и Сауле погружалась в них, забывая о неведомой силе, что текла через её пальцы какие-то мгновения назад.

Эгле нехорошо усмехалась и заваривала кипятком смородиновые листья.

Летом за летом, зима за зимой — Сауле росла, из угловатого ребенка превращаясь в девушку. Её отец женился, и новая женщина родила ему сыновей, похожих на отца, как отражения. Бабка Эгле только недовольно поджимала губы, но ничего не говорила — заботы о Сауле занимали всё её время. Других правнуков для неё словно не существовало, и она совсем не радовалась их нечастым визитам. Мальчишки, чувствуя это, сторонились холодной прабабки и ластились к бабке и деду, которым, по правде говоря, внуки нравились куда больше внучки, выросшей в их доме. С задорными мальчишками было куда проще, чем с молчаливой, словно обращенной внутрь себя Сауле. Уж слишком чужой была эта родная кровь — темноволосая, невысокая и стройная, с разноцветными глазами. Впрочем, братья любили единокровную сестру — вернувшись домой, в город, говорили родителям, что у той удивительно ласковые руки и полно увлекательных историй.

В одно лето Сауле собрала все свои вещи и замерла на крыльце дома, в последний раз обводя взглядом грядки, заросли малины, кусты смородины и вишни, яблони и облепиховые деревья. Среди всего этого она росла, и теперь, возможно, не увидит много месяцев. 

Провожать её вышла только Эгле — дед с бабкой простились раньше и остались в доме, словно решив не путаться у старшей под ногами.

Несмотря на годы, Эгле всё так же прямо держала гордую спину, и в её глазах не было слёз — только бесконечная тоска по правнучке, уезжающей учиться в город.

— Возьми вот, детонька. — Эгле надела Сауле на шею янтарный кулон на простой веревочке. В глубине застывшей смолы виднелся паучок. — Он тоже прядильщик и спрядёт тебе самую ровную дорожку.

— Спасибо, бабушка. — Сауле поцеловала прабабку в сухую запавшую щеку. Повзрослев, она перестала верить в рассказы Эгле, но сохранила к той глубокую и нежную привязанность, которой никогда не испытывала ни к отцу, ни к бабке с дедом. — Теперь у меня точно всё будет хорошо. 

Эгле только вздохнула и поцеловала правнучку в покорно подставленный лоб, словно благословляя.

Говорят, после отъезда правнучки в бабке Эгле как будто что-то надломилось, и она заперлась в своей комнате, почти не выходя на свет, день за днём просиживая за прялкой, словно торопилась выполнить какую-то работу.

_Запусти колесо, впряди в нить любовь, тоску и нежность. Каплями крови — красная нить. Слезами — белая. Пряди, уже зная, что это последняя твоя работа. Выпряди ровную дорогу, обереги от недобрых людей, от злых случайностей, от болезней и заразы. Когда закончатся кровь и слёзы, добавь свое сердце, распуская его с каждым поворотом колеса. Отчаянно, сухо заплачь, осознав, что этого мало, что ни ты, ни страж, тобой когда-то заключенный в вечный плен, не уберегут от всего, ибо юность сильнее вас двоих. В юности жизни — по самое горлышко. Она выплескивается сиянием, привлекает хищников и падальщиков, которым лишь бы покормиться чужой силой. Юность доверчива и неопытна, ей свойственно растрачивать себя, ибо у юности сердце — больше целого мира._

_Плачь, старуха, плачь и пряди, зная, что когда-то давно растеряла великую силу, отняв одну жизнь, чтобы вдохнуть её в другую. А сколько их было, этих жизней, что ты отняла?_

_То-то же._

_Слепой всевидящий страж глядит сквозь янтарное марево, уже зная, что не сумеет отвести беду._

Сауле, конечно, приезжала в деревню, но с каждым разом её визиты становились всё короче, а мысли блуждали далеко-далеко. И на губах играла лукавая улыбка, какая никогда не озаряла её лицо в деревне. Потому что там, в городе, вдруг оказалось, что никто не смеется над её «ведьмиными» глазами. В городе можно быть кем угодно, а не только правнучкой бабки Эгле. В городе никому не было дела до того, что её рождение оборвало жизнь матери, а отец отказался от неё. 

В городе Сауле наконец-то обрела свободу и не собиралась возвращаться в деревню. Ни-ког-да.

Эгле качала головой, и полураспущенное сердце болезненно сжималось от дурного предчувствия.

_И страж в янтарной смоле отводит глаза, не решаясь посмотреть на Хозяйку._

Но всё-таки Сауле вернулась. В вечер, перед самыми святками, когда за окном раненой волчицей выла метель. Приехала одна, без отца или даже мачехи. Бледное — ни кровинки — лицо, пустой взгляд и дрожащие губы. 

А Эгле уже ждала её. Нетвердо ступая и сгибаясь под грузом прожитых лет, прабабка провела правнучку к столу и буквально силой всучила ей тонкостенную чашку с чаем, пахнущим смородиной. 

Та вдохнула знакомый с детства аромат, сделала глоток, и горячий настой словно растопил лёд — Сауле уткнулась в прабабку и разрыдалась, выплескивая боль и обиду. Эгле гладила её по вздрагивающим плечам и шептала:

— Поплачь, детонька, поплачь. Всё пройдёт, выйдет со слезами. Такое с каждой женщиной бывает...

Да, такое бывает с каждой женщиной. Каждая рано или поздно будет предана тем, кому отдала свое нежное, трепещущее сердце. Но не каждая женщина — ведьма. И не у каждой в сердце — море и лес, солнечный свет и коварная смола, этот свет поймавшая навеки. 

Такое сердце легко обратить во тьму, превратить его в пепелище, на котором больше не будет ни леса, ни папоротника, ни солнечных камней.

Кому знать, как не Эгле.

Когда плечи под старческими ладонями перестали вздрагивать, Эгле протянула правнучке мокрое полотенце.

— Вытри слёзы. И ступай за прялку. Надо вытянуть это из твоего сердца, пока не поздно.

Сауле, которая ещё недавно спросила бы, что прабабка имеет в виду, подчинилась её приказу.

_И вновь бежит колесо. В этот раз не заглядывай в прошлое, не загадывай на будущее. Подцепи в своем сердце кусочек тьмы, почувствуй, как с шерстью сплетается твоя боль, как она вьется, окрашивая пряжу в черный цвет. Пряди, представляя, что вот эта нить под твоими пальцами — пуповина. Как легко её запутать, как легко накинуть на шею ещё не рожденному младенцу и затянуть, убивая и его, и мать, которую раньше ты считала подругой. А потом и того проще — ухватить две отлетающие жизни и свить прочную веревку, накинуть её на шею тому, кто поселил в твоем сердце тьму, и вздернуть. Пускай качается, как предостережение всем, кто посмеет обмануть тебя в будущем..._

_Вьется черная нить, крутится колесо..._

Сауле вздрогнула, опустила руки и подняла неверящий взгляд на прабабку. Эгле только кивнула.

— Да, детонька, ты можешь спрясть им погибель. Если захочешь. Такой уж у нас дар — у женщин нашей семьи...

— А цена?..

— А цена — твое сердце. Потому что ты используешь боль, а она — его часть.

Сауле задумалась — задрожали пальцы.

_И снова колесо пустилось в свой бесконечный, никуда не ведущий бег. Боль тонкой нитью вытянется из сердца, да упадет к ногам бесполезной путаницей. Ничего толкового не свяжешь из такой пряжи, только зло может принести боль, вытащенная из сердца ведьмы._

Сауле скомкала в ладони черную пряжу и протянула Эгле.

— Сожги, бабушка. 

На сердце у неё было легко и солнечно, как на берегу моря в погожий день.

Сауле не уехала в город. Вернувшиеся из гостей бабка с дедом с удивлением обнаружили дома внучку, но расспрашивать не стали, обрадованные, что дряхлая Эгле, совсем сдавшая этой зимой, словно ожила и помолодела на десяток-другой лет.

Эгле, предчувствуя скорый конец своей собственной нити, учила правнучку всему, что когда-то давно ей самой передала мать, однажды не вернувшаяся из леса. Как заговаривать раны и поле; какие травы и когда собирать, какие слова над ними шептать, чтобы их отвар обрел особую силу; какие знаки чертить, чтобы отвести беду и приманить удачу; как задабривать лесных и домашних духов. Как читать прошлое по клубку шерсти, разматывая его. Как скользить взором по прошлому и будущему, которые приносит колесо. И, конечно, как прясть ровную судьбу, не распуская собственное сердце. 

Только о своем прошлом Эгле ей не рассказывала, но Сауле умела слушать и достаточно прожила в деревне, чтобы начать задаваться вопросами. И один такой однажды вырвался на волю, когда она поглаживала колесо старой прялки:

— Неужели ты привезла её с собой?

Эгле только зашлась сухим смехом, похожим на карканье.

— Детонька, умелой пряхе не нужно таскать за собой повсюду прялку. Для неё солнце — колесо, а весь мир — кудель. — Эгле помолчала и, помрачнев, обронила: — Если, конечно, сердце у неё целое. Из сердца идет любая сила.

Многое стояло за этими словами, но Сауле, взглянув в лицо прабабки, не решилась спрашивать. Что-то шептало ей, что старуха готова положить все тайны мира перед ней, однако свои собственные унесет в могилу. 

Впрочем, те тайны, которые она невольно делила с Эгле, уже ждали её, покоясь на дне сундука, набитого пряжей.

Сауле потом и не вспомнит, куда отлучилась прабабка, но вышло так, что она осталась одна и тот злосчастный сундук попался ей на глаза. Эгле не запрещала ей подходить к нему, но и не позволяла, однако старая вещь, которая, похоже, пересекла с прабабкой горы, леса и степи, манила её, и Сауле открыла крышку. В сундуке лежали и мотки пряжи, и бусы, и куски янтаря, и бирюза, и другие камни, названия которых Сауле не знала. Она подолгу вглядывалась в глубины янтаря и перебирала разноцветные бусы. Но потеряла к камням интерес, едва дотронувшись до клубка пряжи, лежавшего на самом дне, — что-то отозвалось в ней тягучей тоской, и Сауле принялась разматывать его, пропуская нить между пальцами, представляя, что это она неведомая пряха. И вздрогнула, поняв, что попало ей в руки. Клубок упал и покатился по полу, распускаясь на ходу.

Вернувшись, Эгле заставила правнучку за прялкой, но та даже не подняла на неё взгляда, не отрываясь от бега колеса. Только спросила тихо-тихо:

— Бабушка-бабушка, отчего умерла моя матушка?

Эгле бросила взгляд на кучку ниток — всё, что осталось от распущенного клубка, — и сложила руки на груди, с трудом выпрямляя спину.

— Да ты уже и сама знаешь, детонька.

Сауле вздрогнула, как от удара, вскинула голову, однако нити из рук не выпустила. Уставилась Эгле прямо в глаза — отражение собственных.

— Как ты могла?

— Как мог твой отец осквернить нашу кровь?

Сауле сморгнула набежавшие слезы.

— Значит, я — дурной крови?

— Ох нет, детонька, — голос Эгле был ласков, словно она, как когда-то давно, утешала Сауле, которую побили девчонки. — Ты — наша, от начала и до конца. Мое выстраданное, вырванное у мира дитя. Твою судьбу я пряла, распуская собственное сердце.

Сауле молчала, лишь сильнее сжимала зубы, не отрывая взгляда от Эгле. 

_Сердце молодой ведьмы так легко наполнить тьмой._

Прабабка зашлась то в кашле, то ли в смехе.

— Сможешь ли, детонька? Спрядешь ли смерть старухе?

_Это легко — подцепить истончившуюся до прозрачности нить чужой жизни, подчинить её себе. Старость, какой бы мудрой ни была, не совладает с юностью, что пылает гневом и жаждой мести._

_Даже не нужно прясть, достаточно дернуть, чтобы оборвать нить._

Сауле бессильно уронила руки, выпустив нить из пальцев.

— Нет. Хватит. Ты пряла меня, как клубок своей лучшей шерсти. Что ты хотела сделать из меня? Орудие? Но я — не ты. Хватит ненависти. Не нужно мне ни твоих знаний, ни твоих советов. Ни-че-го.

И вышла, стремительно и не оглядываясь. А Эгле не стала её останавливать, только покачала головой и прошептала:

— Слишком большое у тебя сердце, детонька. И слишком много в нем солнца.

Сауле замерла на миг, сорвала с шеи янтарь с застывшем внутри стражем, швырнула на пол да ушла прочь. Не оглянулась.

Эгле рухнула на пол и сухо разрыдалась — своих слёз у неё давно не было. 

...Бабка Эгле умерла в середине лета. Спокойно отошла во сне, и невестка потом рассказывала, что у старухи на губах застыла легкая улыбка. Сауле, которая на новый учебный год уехала куда-то за границу, не вернулась на похороны прабабки, чем вызвала новый виток сплетен и пересудов. 

Впрочем, это было уже неважно. Старая Эгле умерла, улыбаясь, потому что знала — на умирающем дереве наконец-то созрел юный, налитый силой плод. Оторвавшись от ветки, он укатится далеко, неся в себе дремлющие семена.

И уже на чужой земле прорастет новое, могучее дерево.

_Никому не под силу остановить вечный бег Колеса._


End file.
